Restless Lullabies
by ariielschunard
Summary: After five years without contacting each other, after a cruel break up, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson meet again and finally get a chance to talk about their feelings. Not a really good summary... future!Klaine.
1. Mockingbird

**Ok, guys, I don't even know where I got the inspiration for this from. All I know is I'm a little unsure whether to keep writing it or not, so if you guys review and say I should, I will, ok?** **Enjoy the first chapter! (:**

**I. Mockingbird**

_Maybe you and me got lost somewhere  
We can't move or we can't stay here  
Well, maybe we've just had enough, well, maybe we ain't meant for this love _

Blaine had been listening to the song since he left Los Angeles. He liked Rob Thomas' music, but this particular one made him think of the reason he was driving all the way to New York. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, eyes a perfect blue - even though sometimes they looked green -, pale porcelain skin, soft lips, delicious body. Blaine smiled fondly. It was funny how he remembered everything about Kurt even after their painful break up and the promise to forget each other. Five years, one month and eleven days ago, they broke each other's heart. **They** because Blaine didn't want to blame Kurt. **They** because Blaine still loved Kurt too much to think of him as the bomb that exploded their relationship. But deep down inside, he knew Kurt was guilty.

He sighed as he felt his phone vibrating with a new message.

_I can't believe you're doing this, but good luck. -W_

He laughed. Wes thought he was going to give up. Naive. He should have known that Blaine Anderson always went for it. Besides, he didn't have anything to lose, and it would be nice to see the opening night of a brand new Broadway musical. He could pretend that was his main reason.

Kurt finished the last rehearsal and closed himself in his dressing room. He was having that feeling that could only be called stage fright. But it was not fright of premiering tonight. It was as if Kurt knew something was coming. He took a deep breath, thinking about ice creams and cupcakes, and smiled when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He was going to kill it tonight.

Kurt bit his lower lip to stop the tears from falling as he heard the audience clapping. He felt in heaven, and he understood where his home was. He walked to his dressing room, but had to stop because people were blocking the handle. He smiled and gently thanked for all the kind words, signed some posters and when he finally reached the knob, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. A voice that used to guide him through the night, cry his name during orgasms and whisper filthy words when the night came. Kurt took a deep breath and pretended he was ok, even though his legs were shaky and his heart was pounding.

"Blaine Anderson", he said warmly, pulling the other man to a hug. "Come inside", he said, grabbing the flowers somebody had gotten him. He got inside and waited for Blaine, a shy smile painting his face. He sat down and Blaine did the same, sitting on the small couch by his side.

"You were unbelievable", he said, smiling, taking in the way Kurt looked, glitter all over his skin, a shy smile on his face, looking surprised and young.

"Thank you", Kurt replied, wetting his lips. "How are you? We don't see each other in forever!", he tried to keep the conversation calm and light, so nobody could possibly get hurt.

"You look gorgeous", Blaine said. Kurt blushed and gulped, smiling.

"You do too. Very... dapper", he giggled. "Are you living in New York?"

Blaine shook his head, lost in Kurt's eyes. "No... LA. I came for the weekend", he said, which wasn't a lie. "You were so incredible tonight, I think we should celebrate. Have a drink with me?"

_Oh crap. _Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine he was sorry, mostly because he was too proud to do it, but he was. The guilt came every time he thought about Blaine. He didn't want to get hurt five years later, and he didn't want to hurt Blaine.

"I don't think it's a good idea", Kurt said, making an apologetical face.

Blaine smiled and touched Kurt's hand softly. "Coffee, then?"


	2. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**II. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop**

Blaine ordered their coffees and some cookies and sat down next to Kurt, who had a beautiful scarf thrown over his coat. He had made sure to cover his pink outfit, mostly because he would _never _wear something like that in public. Blaine giggled as he sat down, looking at Kurt with intense eyes.

"I guess we have a lot of catch up to do", Blaine said, smiling, and Kurt smiled too, because he always smiled when Blaine smiled... His eyes were perfectly blue, Blaine's favorite color.

"Can I ask you a question? You're not gonna hate me?", Kurt asked, making a face. Blaine took a sip of his coffee, signaling Kurt to move on. "Why did you come here?"

Blaine shrugged. "I heard about this new Broadway play, that had this adorable actor playing the lead role", he said, taking a bite of a chocolate cookie. "I'm on vacation right now, so I thought: 'why not?', and came to see your opening night. And, as I said, I'm staying for the weekend".

Kurt bit his lower lip. "You're still the same, aren't you?"

"A little bit older and more mature, but mainly, yes", he smiled. "Are you currently dating someone?"

"When did this become a relationship talk?", Kurt raised and eyebrow, blushing. "But yes, I am"

Blaine's heart sunk a little bit, but he tried to smile, so Kurt wouldn't notice anything wrong. "I'm happy, then", he gulped and took another sip. "Did you hear David got married last year?"

"Yes, I did. Lucky him, huh?", Kurt forced a smile, dropping his eyes to his coffee. The silence of five years finally made them uncomfortable, like everything that had been left unsaid was finally taking its toll. Kurt and Blaine let their eyes talk for a moment, and they talked about fear, illusion, sadness, but most of all, regret.

When they felt the silence had to be broken, Blaine was the one to speak. "I found your old notebook. The one where you used to plot outfits and write sales day", he said quietly. "That's one of the main reasons I came. There is a heart with both our names on it, and it somehow made me think maybe I should give you a chance to explain that night when we broke up. I just thought... Never mind", he sighed, sipping his coffee for the last time and making Kurt slightly uncomfortable.

"What are your plans for the weekend?", Kurt asked, grabbing one of the chocolate cookies and trying to make the conversation pleasant again.

"I really don't have any", Blaine's eyes sparkled with antecipation. "Why?" "Maybe you and me could do something together. The man I'm currently dating won't be back 'til Monday, so I guess it's ok", he gave him a warm smile.

Blaine mimed Kurt's smile and nodded. "You're really something, Kurt Hummel"

Kurt stood up. "I'll take that as a compliment", he smiled, and he and Blaine walked out of the coffee shop. They stopped on a library and Kurt flipped hungrily through some pages of Julie Andrews' children's book. Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"You too haven't changed at all", he smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I always knew you'd be like this" Kurt looked down, smiling.

"Remember when we heard Judy Garland was the cover of 'Entertainment Weekly', but they didn't have the magazine back at Westerville or Lima, so we had to buy online? Remember how excited we were?", he giggled, and Blaine followed.

"How could I forget? It was really funny. Sometimes I wish I could make things be that funny again", he sighed, and Kurt held his hand tenderly as they walked out of the library.

"I know", he murmured, feeling the goosebumps he used to feel whenever he touched Blaine. Somehow, still, this was better, because it wasn't the old Blaine he had gotten so used to, it was a new Blaine.

"This is where I stay", Blaine said, when they got to an old green apartment. "It was my grandma's. Now it's mine...", he shrugged. They exchanged phone numbers, and Kurt walked away with a smile on his face and his pink outfit showing up entirely. He just couldn't care anymore. He had finally got his second chance.


	3. Love Language

**Love Language**

"So... What do you do for living?", Kurt asked after buying two cotton candies for both of them. They had decided to take a walk in Central Park in the early morning, and then they would have lunch at Kurt's favorite restaurant.

Blaine smiled and took his cotton candy. "I'm a producer. But I'm beginning to work on some tracks... I really want to release an album this year", he giggled when he saw Kurt's face dirty with the candy. Kurt could _never _eat cotton candy without getting dirty.

"Sounds amazing", Kurt said, pretending he wasn't seeing the way Blaine was laughing at his lack of grace while eating cotton candy. Blaine laughed again, reaching out his thumb to clean the corner of Kurt's mouth, just like he used to do when they were dating. Both of them looked away, embarassed.

"I'm sorry", Blaine whispered, and Kurt gave him a shy smile.

"Don't worry", he said, and they sat down on a bench. Kurt gathered all his strength and looked into Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said years ago, Blaine. I didn't mean to say your parents hated you for being gay"

Even though it had been so many years ago, Blaine's heart still broke a little. "I guess it's ok"

"And you _are _amazing. I was just being ridiculously selfish", he said, looking down. Blaine touched his hand softly.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean calling me all of those things. But can I ask you a question?", he asked, holding Kurt's gaze.

"Sure", he said, unsure whether he wanted to hear the question or not.

"Why did you leave? You were not supposed to go until that Monday, why did you go on Friday?", Blaine asked, looking like a puppy. Kurt felt his heartbeats speeding up.

"I was so confused. I didn't want to see you because I knew that if I saw you, I'd go back running to your arms and we would hurt each other again", he sighed. "No. _I _would hurt you again. Because I tend to do this to the ones I love"

Blaine squeezed the hand bellow his and finished his cotton candy, throwing on the dumpster that was right next to the bench. He looked at Kurt's impecable outfit, and how perfect he looked at 7 am when Blaine was probably a mess, with his jeans and a plaid shirt. He smiled at Kurt, who smiled back, but I was not the smile Blaine loved, it was different, as if he was forcing the smile. For a few seconds, he wondered if coming had been the right idea.

"What's his name?", Blaine asked softly, sitting on the bench again. Kurt looked puzzled. "Your boyfriend"

Kurt giggled softly. "Oh... Fred", he smiled, trying to keep things friendly. "He was named after Fred Astaire"

"Did you start dating him because of his name, Mr. Hummel?", Blaine joked, smiling. Kurt couldn't stop himself and laughed, his eyes turning a gorgeous green. "Tell me more about him. Let's see if I approve"

Kurt wanted to say Blaine had nothing to do with his personal life, and they had broken up five years ago, so he had no right to come to New York and mess with his life, but he knew that was not true. Blaine's judgement would mean a lot to him.

"He's in Law School, it's really sweet and watches musicals with me every Sunday", he smiled. "He's two years younger but he's very mature, and he likes to surprise me whenever he can", he sighed. "He's a nice guy"

Blaine mimed Kurt's fake smile. "I bet he is", he licked his lower lip. "Is he gentle in bed?"

Kurt's face turned tomato red. "I don't wanna talk about it"

Blaine laughed. "What's the matter?", he joked, pleased with himself. "Come on, it's me, old Mr. Anderson"

"I... We... We never did it", Kurt looked down, and Blaine looked into his eyes with disbelief.

"That's not true. Come on", he said, but Kurt shook his head. "Oh... But why?"

"I don't feel... comfortable", he said, looking down. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"As you wish", Blaine said, with a playful smile on his face.


	4. Secret Smile

**Secret Smile**

"And how's your love life going?", Kurt asked when they sat across each other at the restaurant Kurt claimed to be his favorite. It was lovely and warming, just a tiny restaurant called Serendipity 3. Blaine sighed and let out a quiet laugh.

"I don't have a decent date in two years", he shrugs. "But I'm not complaining. Sometimes you just don't find someone good enough for you..."

Kurt nodded, smiling, clapping his hands together with excitement. "You're gonna love the food here. It's delicious and this place has something contagious...", he smiled, and this time Blaine's heart skipped a few beats.

It was _his _smile. The smile Kurt used to save only for him, when they were together talking about the future, or lying in Kurt's bed with notebooks open, pretending to study, sometimes after singing a duet together...

Everytime Kurt smiled like that, Blaine forgot every single thing that was upsetting him, and everything fell right into place.

Five years later, it still had the same effect.

He took a deep breath, offering Kurt his best smile, reminding himself the beautiful man in front of him was already dating someone. "I bet I will"

A blonde waitress came and offered them a menu, but Kurt just shrugged and said he already knew what he was going to order.

"I'll have a Creamed Chicken crepe and a Spiced Chicken Flambé, a diet coke and... What do you want to drink?", he looked at Blaine with impatience.

"Coke's good", he smiled, and Kurt finished their order. Once the waitress was gone, he giggled softly. "Kurt... How often do you come here?"

"Every Thursday. I like cooking, but the food here is delicious and the price is not absurd", he smiled, _that _smiled again, making Blaine's heart beat faster.

"What about your boyfriend?", he asked casually.

Kurt laughed. "We're not _that _close, Blaine. We're dating for two months, and we're taking things slow"

Blaine nodded. "I see... So... After we're done here, where do you want to go?"

The other man tilted his head to the side, thinking. "I don't know... Movie marathon?"

Blaine's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Sounds amazing. And maybe tomorrow, as a goodbye, we could go to that karaoke next to your apartment"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "You always had the best ideas"

Blaine grinned. "I know"

After eating – _Oh God, Kurt this is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted -_, they walked side by side laughing about old stories, and reminiscing Pavarotti.

Kurt opened the door to his apartment and made a sign with his hands for Blaine to enter. Blaine smiled and sighed heavily, surprised.

The living room was decorated in a 1950 style, with different tones of brown, one three seat couch, a TV, a coffee table, a Victrola he knew well and a cream colored rug. "That's my Victrola", he smiled, and Kurt bit his lower lip.

"You remember", he said, feeling his heart pounding. Blaine crosse his arms and leaned against the wall next to the Victrola and a beautiful sunflower painting.

"Kurt... I didn't have amnesia. I remember when we used to make out next to my Victrola, or that night we spent making love listening to some of my old Garland records"

Kurt looked down, blushing. Blaine walked up to him and hugged him warmly. "I missed you"

"I missed you too", Blaine replied, not wanting to break the hug, feeling Kurt's warm skin and smelling him carefully, afraid of losing the warmth and losing Kurt again.

"Why didn't you call me? I waited for you for five years", Kurt asked, and Blaine felt cold tears wetting his shirt.


	5. It's Up To You

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying! :)**

**It's Up To You**

"You changed your number", Blaine whispered, hugging Kurt closer.

"I know", Kurt murmured, tears still running. "But I feel so guilty, Blaine. I wish I could go back in time and undo everything. I loved you so much, but I broke us"

"Kurt... It's the past. We both broke each other...", Blaine whispered softly, not daring to move.

"How can you not hate me for what I've done, what I've called you?", he asked, lifting his eyes to meet Blaine's hazel ones.

"We were both young. We made mistakes. I couldn't hate on you... I loved you too much", he said, smiling, and held Kurt's face tenderly in his hands. "Stop crying, ok? Your life is beautiful now and you shouldn't regret anything you've done in the past"

Kurt smiled Blaine's special smile. "I'm still sorry"

"I know. Me too", he said, and finally broke the hug. "Do you still wanna watch some movies?"

They watched Moulin Rouge, My Fair Lady and Chicago, and ended up holding each other in a tight hug, shoes off, sitting in the couch. "I should get you something to eat", Kurt said, yawning. Blaine smiled.

"You don't have to", he said, caressing Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'll get us some ice cream", Kurt said, standing up. Oddly, both of them felt uncomfortable without each other's warmth. Kurt got back with two spoons and strawberry ice cream.

Blaine took one of the spoons and they started eating, slowly, savoring every minute of their time together.

"Brain freeze", Blaine murmured, and Kurt laughed. "Just like old times"

They used to go out for ice creams on Monday. Blaine would pick Kurt up and they would drive for a long hour before parking and sharing an ice cream. But the best part was when Blaine would clean the corner of Kurt's mouth and kiss him softly, tasting the delicious flavor. Sometimes Blaine would lean on the passenger's seat to kiss Kurt passionately, stopping only when they were both panting. It was funny when Blaine would yell 'brain freeze' and make a terribly adorable face that would make Kurt laugh for hours.

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad we're friends again. I'm glad you forgave me", he said, and Blaine took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Me too. Before I leave, I want your e-mail. We can meet anytime, if you're around L.A. or I'm here", Blaine said, making Kurt nod excitedly. "And everytime we have some big news or something, we can call each other"

Kurt nodded again, gulping. He leaned in and cleaned the corner of Blaine's mouth – which was covered in strawberry ice cream – with his thumb. Blaine licked his lips, his gaze fixed on Kurt's. "We used to do this", Kurt whispered, closing his eyes involuntarily, and Blaine leaned to kiss him before they could even make sense of what was going on.

It's needless to say they both felt butterflies when their lips first touched and later when their tongues twined for the first time in years. It was as if nothing had changed, as if they were meant to be like that, so close and intimate, feeling each other. Kurt and Blaine's stomach twirled, and they smiled when they hesitantly broke the kiss.

"I guess I should go. You have... a boyfriend, Kurt", Blaine said, and Kurt knew he had a point, so he just nodded and watched Blaine put on his shoes. When he was done with his shoes, he grabbed his coat and kissed Kurt's cheek tenderly. "See you tomorrow"

None of them slept that night, they stood up and thought about each other until the first bits of sunlight invaded their rooms.


	6. Little Star

**I'll always try to upload soon, but I can't promise anything, ok? I'm sorry and thanks for reading :)**

**Little Star**

_You are my star but I can't get caught in the distance_

_You are so far away but I want you to stay_

"About last night...", Kurt started. He and Blaine were walking side by side on the sidewalk, careful not to touch each other. Blaine shook his head, looking into Kurt's blue eyes.

"Look, Kurt, it's my last night here and I just want to have some fun with you", he said, offering a shy smile to which Kurt gave his best smile.

"Thank you", he whispered, and Blaine entertwined their hands. They kept silent until they were finally settled on a table in the back. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "What do you want to eat? I'll pay"

Blaine shook his head, holding Kurt's hand again and caressing it. "You paid at Serendipity 3. My turn to pay", he smiled, and Kurt mimed his action.

"Are you singing?", Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, because the noise was too loud and he didn't want to yell.

"Maybe", he whispered back, ordering two blue lagoons. Kurt smiled and they kept quiet, letting their eyes speak as some stranger got to the stage and sang Panic At The Disco's "Hurricane".

Once they finished their drinks, Blaine stood up and put his name on the waiting list. He would be the next. Before going to stage, he kissed Kurt's lips chastely and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Listen carefully".

He took a deep breath and let the memories flood him as he grabbed the mic and started to sing his well known favorite song, eyes never leaving Kurt.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
_  
And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? 

He finished singing and sat down again. Kurt sighed.

"We can go somewhere only we know, Blaine", he whispered, holding back his tears, kissing Blaine passionately.

Blaine didn't hold back. He wanted it as much as Kurt. He wanted to go back in time when they were still together and never leave Kurt asleep on his own after an amazing night. He wanted to go back in time and take back all the angry and unthought words he called Kurt. Instead, he held Kurt close and kissed him harder.

When they finally broke the kiss, they paid for their drinks and walked side by side all the way to Kurt's house.

They had pasta for dinner and laughed together as Blaine tickled Kurt. Blaine got himself a glass of water and smiled as Kurt smiled _his _smile at him. "I need to get out of these jeans", Kurt said, doing it. Blaine choked and felt his heart beating faster. If he had any doubt he was in love with Kurt, it vanished right there. He couldn't stop staring at Kurt's legs, so he didn't notice Kurt's sneakers in the way and stumbled.

Before he could stop himself, he fell with the glass of water on top of Kurt, turning Kurt's legs into a mix of blood and water. He cursed and took Kurt in his arms, taking him to the bed. He cleaned Kurt's injured thigh while Kurt moaned in displeasure. After he was done, he leaned and kissed the hurt spot without making a sound, keeping eye contact with Kurt as he licked that spot.


	7. Simple In The Moonlight

**Simple In The Moonlight**

"Blaine...", Kurt moaned, pulling him to a kiss.

"I'm so sorry", he murmured, but Kurt shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I just... I love you. I never stopped loving you", he whispered, and Blaine felt like he was 17 all over again. He nodded and climbed onto the bed.

"Me too", he whispered back, holding Kurt in his arms. "But there's something you need to understand, Kurt"

Kurt looked down, and Blaine kissed his eyelids. "We broke up because we didn't understand each other anymore. You have a beautiful life without me and I have a pretty decent life without holding you every night. What if everything goes back to the fights?", Blaine asked, and Kurt felt small tears falling. "Don't cry", Blaine pleaded, kissing Kurt's tears.

"Can we still go that somewhere tonight?", he whispered softly, and Blaine nodded, kissing his shoulder.

"Yes, we can, Kurt", he said, capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss.

In a minute they were out of their clothes, bodies entertwining, nothing separating one body from the other. Words of love were mixed with words of pleasure, and when Kurt's feet finally arched and a loud moan came from lips, Blaine felt complete again, something he hadn't felt in years. He didn't take himself out of Kurt, though, but pulled Kurt closer and whispered in his ear, crying softly:

"I promise you, Kurt, I'll come back in a month and I'll take you away with me", he kissed Kurt's cheek, and Kurt moaned.

"Why wait so long?", Kurt said, panting.

"If our love is real, it'll be nothing", he smiled, and somehow he knew Kurt was doing the same.

They fell asleep with Blaine inside of Kurt, their bodies entertwined, both feeling as complete as they could ever be.

Their first time was at Blaine's place. It was Saturday night and the moon was the only thing lighting Kurt and Blaine. The window was open and the smell of Blaine's mother's petunias filled the room. Kurt was wearing a blue cardigan and a turtleneck white shirt that matched his jeans. Blaine himself was wearing a green plaid shirt with a white scarf and his Dalton pants. They had fooled around for a long time and it had simply hapenned. He had wanted to prepare everything with flowers and candles, but they ended up making love under the moonlight with strawberry flavored lube and a great amount of love.

Blaine reminisced all of it as he waited for Kurt to wake up. They were both covered with sweat but he didn't mind and he was sure Kurt wouldn't mind either.

Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine still inside of him, and Blaine slowly slid himself off. "Good morning", he whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt turned around and kissed him.

"I thought I had been a dream", he smiled, and Blaine couldn't help but bite Kurt's lower lip and sigh when they broke the kiss. "It was not"

Blaine smiled. "I love you. I wish I didn't have to leave"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah", he sighed. "Listen... I can't take you to the airport today. I have to rehearse"

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt again. "I understand. But let's not talk about it now, ok?", he smiled, caressing Kurt's cheek. "What about some pancakes?"

"_Stay in New York for the week without Kurt knowing? Are you nuts?", _David screamed on the phone with Blaine. Kurt had said goodbye an hour ago, but something in Blaine didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay near Kurt, even if this near meant in New York for the week.

"It's just a week. I will talk to him on Saturday", Blaine tried, but David cursed.

"_You're out of your mind", _he said, but sighed. "_Listen, man, I gotta go, but do watcha gotta do, ok?"_

"Sure", Blaine said, ending the call just as his phone started to play Rob Thomas' Mockingbird. It was Kurt's ringtone and he couldn't help but smile.

_I love you. Have a good flight back home. See you in a month. Your Kurt._

Blaine's smile widened. _His _Kurt. He liked the idea.


	8. In Holy Spaces

**In Holy Spaces**

Blaine's phone rang at 2 a.m. He was lying awake, thiking about Kurt and thos beautiful eyes. "Hi baby", he breathed into the phone and the voice on the line cracked.

"_I need to tell you something", _Kurt said, sighing.

"Me too. I lied, I'm in New York", Blaie said, and Kurt moaned. There was a long pause. "Kurt?"

"_He proposed, Blaine"_, Kurt started crying, and the world hit Blaine like a hurricane. It was as if his world had crashed, and he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"What did you tell him?"

"_That I needed time to think", _Kurt said, still crying. "_I know it's late, but can you come over?"_

"What about him?", Blaine asked, nervously.

"_He's at his place", _Kurt said, and Blaine murmured a 'be there in 10'.

Kurt opened the door as soon as he heard a knock. Blaine hugged him and kissed him tenderly, taking his time to taste the rosy lips.

"I love you", Kurt whispered, sobbing.

"Baby...", he sighed, running a soft hand through Kurt's hair.

"I need to shower. I'm a mess right now and I'm all covered in sweat".

They made love in the shower, with the hot water running through their bodies, Kurt's covered in soap, the smell of sex mixing with the scent of the cherry shampoo. Blaine kissed Kurt's back and his waist, nervous hands caressing the perfect body in front of him.

When they climaxed, together, a breathless 'I love you' escaping both lips, Blaine marked Kurt's neck with his mouth.

Later, they cuddled together, and Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw and ears but mostly his lips.

"I wish you didn't have to leave", he whispered.

"I don't have to", Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, standing up. "I'll be right back"

He turned on the heat and lit some candles. Kurt looked at him and gulped when Blaine laid next to him again. "I want you to know something"

"What?", Blaine held both of his hands.

"You were the only guy who's ever made love to me", he confessed. Blaine kissed him again.

"You too, Kurt. I'm not gonna pretend I haven't tried with other men, but I never did it", he said, and Kurt rest his head on Blaine's chest.

They woke up with the first rays of light, hands entertwined. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "How are you going to tell him?"

Kurt gulped. "Blaine... Don't you think we've had our chance? Our time passed, maybe?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Don't even go there", he blinked tears. "If you didn't love me, why did you make love to me last night?"

"I do love you", Kurt whispered. "But what if he is the love of my life?"

Blaine sighed and stood up, grabbing his things as fast as he possibly could, while Kurt screamed he was sorry and he loved Blaine more than anything.

He got inside his house and turned on the radio, just to find out that Kurt's favorite song was playing. He turned it off, upset, and felt his phone vibrating.

_I'll talk to him tomorrow. Just know that I loved you. - K_

He could tell who Kurt was picking just from the past in the sentence. Still, he couldn't stop the freezing tears as they fell from his eyes.


	9. Broken Arrow

**The song I used here is "Oxygen", by Jesse McCartney. :)**

**And thank you guys so much for your reviews/comments. They mean a lot to me.**

**Enjoy your reading :)**

**VIV. Broken Arrow**

"_Are you sure you're gonna be ok?", _Wes asked on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I hope so", Blaine sighed. "I'll stay here for the rest of the week. Trent owns a studio here, and I'm recording a song there today"

"_I see. You got your inspiration back, huh?", _Wes laughed. "_Good luck. You can always call me"_

When the line was finally dead, he grabbed his guitar and set everything to start recording. Trent threw him a high five, and he smiled weakly.

He positioned himself inside the recording camp, and Trent made a positive sign with his thumb.

_Baby, you're a star  
I'm rollin' out the red carpet for you on the floor (on the floor)  
'Cause anything and everything I'm gonna give you when you come to my door (door)  
And I make you the air I'm taking without you I'm suffocating I can't let you go (let you go)  
'Cause everything else I don't need around me I been hooked since you found me  
Baby, look how I'm diving below_

_Boy, you are my oxygen (5x)_

_Yeah_

_Boy, you are my oxygen (5x)_

_Boy, you are my oxygen_

_Without you don't think I can live_

_What good are money and clothes and million dollar homes if I ain't got you around  
'Cause see the thought of you gone leavin' me here all alone the tears start rollin' down  
Wanna kiss your finger tips and your lips baby it's somethin' I can't live without  
'Cause everyone else around don't mean a thing I got everything I need  
Baby, in your love I'm swimmin' now_

_Boy, you are my oxygen (5x)_

_Yeah_

_Boy, you are my oxygen (5x)_

_Boy, you are my oxygen_

_Without you don't think I can live_

_Once again without you_

_You know that I die for sure_

_I'm dependent on you_

_I can't do this on my own_

_Everything else I can do without_

_I hope you know_

_You are my oxygen_

_Without you I couldn't live_

_Boy, you are my oxygen (5x)_

_Yeah_

_Boy, you are my oxygen (5x)_

_Boy, you are my oxygen_

_Without you don't think I can live_

"_I'll be sure to put it on the radio today", _Trent said, once Blaine was finished.

Kurt took a deep breat, holding both of Fred's hands. "I need to tell you what I've decided, baby"

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?", Fred nodded, angry. "I knew it!"

"Fred..."

"No! Is that Blaine guy, isn't it? Your first time, your first boyfriend!", he escaped from Kurt's touch. "You are such a fucking hypocrite, Kurt! You make me sick! Going back to _that _guy? The one that let you get away years ago?", he shook his head, grabbing his coat.

"I broke his heart back then, Fred", Kurt tried, but Fred was already on his way out the door. "_Please, _don't hate me!"

"Too late", Fred said, and sighed. Before closing the door, he looked down and into Kurt's perfect eyes. "I want you to be happy though. And if I ever find the one, I'll be sure to tell them our story just to illustrate a broken heart"

When the door shut with a loud noise, Kurt sat down and watched as his tears hit the floor. He had just ruined everything with the guy that loved him but the day before he had ruined it with the love of his life. For the second time. What if Blaine never forgave him?

He didn't realize the radio was on until he heard a well known voice playing.

He listened to the song closely, paying attention to every single word, taking in how beautiful Blaine's voice sounded.

"_And that was Blaine Anderson, with 'Oxygen'.", _the man from the radio said, and Kurt felt his chest heavy and had to breathe in deeply. At that moment, he realized Blaine was his oxygen. He needed to talk to Blaine before everything was too broken to ever be repared.


	10. Restless Lullaby

**.**

**I'm working on a new chapter right now... Maybe I'll update today (:**

**Restless Lullaby**

_And the Mockingbird is worth hearing. Its song imitates other birds', adding something original to it._

Blaine read the page of his book again. Back when they dated, he used to call Kurt his Mockingbird.

"_And what am I?", _Blaine asked once, his fingers brushing against Kurt's soft skin.

"_You are a sweet lullaby. You're all sweet and gentle, delicious to hear and you never fail to make me happy", _Kurt said, smashing his lips against Blaine's. "_But you are restless in every single way. You are my contradiction. My perfectly restless lullaby"_

Without Kurt he felt even more restless. But this time it was not his choice. He set down his book and took off his glasses, sighing.

He shouldn't've come.

After taking a hot shower, with the water so hot it made him shiver, he put on the first clothes he found and started packing. He tried to be careful with his clothes and ended up packing them the way Kurt had taught him years ago, hands on his, as they tried to pack Blaine's things.

He stopped suddenly at that memory and grabbed a bottle of wine. He took a few sips, and sat down on his bed, trying to remember the good times he and Kurt had. He was almost crying when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hi", Kurt said shyly when the door sprung open.

"What do you want, Kurt?", he asked. Kurt peeked over his shoulder and saw the bags.

"You're packing", he breathed in slowly. "Blaine, I came to tell you..."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I can't talk to you right now", he forced a smile and grabbed his bags, putting them in his car.

"Are you going back to L.A.?", Kurt asked breathlessly. "What about your song? 'Oxygen'?"

Blaine shrugged, happy Kurt had listened to it. "I'm not giving up on my career, Kurt, I'm giving up on..."

"Me", Kurt cut in. Blaine shook his head, grabbing the rest of his things and locking the door.

"On us", he said, and kissed Kurt's cheek quickly. "I'd never give up on _you"_

He got into the car and left Kurt all by himself, out of breath, trying his hardest not to cry. He looked around and was surprised to see an object lying on the floor. He kneeled down and grabbed Blaine's phone with both hands.

"_Why am I a Mockingbird?"_

"_You are beautiful, your voice is purely angelic and you make it easy to love you"_

He looked at the phone in his hands with tenderness in his eyes. He dialed the third number on Blaine's contact list and felt his heart pounding as he waited for somebody to pick up.

"David? It's Kurt Hummel. I need you to do me a favor"


	11. Danger Zone

**Thank you guys for the comments and reviews. You are too kind (:**

**Hope you're enjoying!**

**XI. Danger Zone**

"Do you think he'll be mad at me? Do you think he'll see me?", Kurt asked, as he sat down with the rest of the audience, waiting for Blaine's concert.

David smiled. "Nope. He'll be surprised", he gave Kurt a menu and stood up. "And believe me, he _will _see you"

After he left, Kurt sighed. He still wasn't sure about coming all the way to Los Angeles just to see Blaine performing. He wasn't sure if Blaine would even listen to him.

But he needed to try.

Blaine changed into his concert outfit and inhaled deeply as he tuned his guitar. It was his first _real _concert. And he didn't want to screw things up.

"Hey", David said, offering him a shy smile. Blaine smiled. "I have a surprise for you"

"What is it? Is it a fish again?", Blaine rolled his eyes. "You can't give me a fish expecting it to cure a heartbreak"

David laughed. "It's better than a fish. Just... go there"

Blaine nodded and slowly walked into the spotlight, watching as people he had never seen in his life clapped.

As soon as he stepped into stage, Kurt's heart started beating faster. He was absolutely gorgeous, wearing clothes his 17 year old self would be proud of. Kurt felt like he was 17 again.

After a quick introduction, he sat on the piano and slid his fingers, creating a well known melody that sent shivers through Kurt's body.

_Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
_Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

When the last note rang in the air, their eyes met. Kurt bit his lower lip and Blaine parted his lips and took a deep breath, and their faces melted in a smile a second later. Blaine kept singing for a long while, and Kurt had already lost his hopes when the concert was over for half an hour, but then David came by, smiling as he announced:

"Blaine wants to talk to you"


	12. Bold As Love

**Oh, thanks again, guys, you don't know how much your reviews mean to me.**

**I'm uploading two chapters today. (:**

**XII. Bold As Love**

Kurt fixed his hair and breathed in slowly as he walked to Blaine's dressing room with David by his side.

"Just knock and he'll know it's you", David said, leaving him, and he debated whether to come in or not.

There was a quiet and unsure knock, but Blaine stood up and opened it, smiling friendly as he let Kurt in.

"It's a surprise to see you here", he confessed, and Kurt nodded, looking confused. "Why are you here, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. "You didn't even let me finish when we were talking a few days ago", he looked down. "You were amazing. I didn't know how good you were writing songs..."

Blaine blushed. "Thank you, it means a lot coming from you"

The most awkward silence filled the room as both of them remembered a time when there were no worries: it was only them, only that day.

"Who did you pick, Kurt? I was sure you'd pick Fred, but you're here, and now I'm just...", he shrugged. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business"

Kurt smiled, bitting his lower lip as he crossed the room to hold Blaine's face with both his hands. For a long moment, they just looked at each other, panting, taking in the way the other one looked. Their eyes talked about things their hearts wanted to. Blaine found himself hypnotized by Kurt's perfect eyes, and Kurt found himself melting.

"It's you, Blaine. It was always you", Kurt sighed, and Blaine took a deep breath before the distance between them was broken. The kiss was soft and needy, filled with love and regret, but also hope.

"But..."

Kurt rolled his eyes, letting go of Blaine's face. "No 'buts', honey"

Blaine laughed, a smile lightening his face. "I love you"

"Me too", Kurt answered, and looked around. "Blaine... Are you moving to New York?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I don't know... I haven't thought about it"

Kurt's heartbeats grew faster. "I still have a month 'til the musical is over"

Blaine nodded. "I have my own recording studio here, Kurt. I think it's better if I record things here. Why don't we wait this month to decide if we want to be together?"

The taller shook his head furiously. "I don't want to wait. I want to be with you"

Blaine caressed his cheek and kissed him softly. "We can go to my place, you spend the weekend with me, and then we discuss this. Is that better?", he asked, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nodded, and looked down. His injured thigh was aching, and he wanted to put on his pajamas and cuddle with Blaine. Going home with his lover sounded like a good idea.

"Blaine... I didn't bring any clothes", he looked down, embarassed. "I thought you wouldn't even talk to me"

The smaller giggled softly and kissed Kurt's cheek and the tip of his nose. "You look better without them"

Kurt blushed furiously and held Blaine's hand as they both walked to Blaine's car.


	13. No Win Situation

**XIII. No Win Situation**

Blaine opened the door and waited for Kurt on the inside. Kurt smiled when he saw how organized and clean Blaine's house was. It was small, but eveyrthing in it spelled Blaine Anderson. He smiled when he walked inside and saw an old picture of both of them holding hands at the park.

Blaine giggled. "It's our best picture"

"I agree", Kurt nodded, walking over to Blaine. He hugged his lover and Blaine hugged him back, feeling warm and complete inside. "I love your house. It looks like you"

"Thanks", Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Why can't we be together without any interruptions from life?"

Kurt laughed. "I don't know"

They broke the hug, and Blaine smiled, lost in those eyes. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Yes, sure", Kurt said, his hands entertwining to Blaine's.

"Great. Is pizza good enough?", Blaine asked, and he nodded. "Ok. Wait for me in my bedroom. First door to your left after the hallway"

Kurt nodded and walked that way, as Blaine ordered the pizza.

He sat down on Blaine's king size bed, and he suddenly felt sleepy. He didn't want to sleep, so he started to look around the room, until something caught his attention.

An old photo album. _Their _old photo album. He remembered buying it and giving it to Blaine on their first anniversary. The cover was childish, but it had sunflowers, Kurt's favorite flowers.

He smiled as he opened it. He looked through the pages, and when he got to the last one, he had tears in his eyes.

He remembered it. The last picture was the last picture they had ever taken together, and Blaine had put it there after their break up, for sure.

Blaine was faking a smile with his arms around Kurt, Wes and David were on the back with Jeff, Nick, Thad and Trent. Kurt didn't have a smile on his face, he was actually frowning, because he was mad for some stupid reason.

He remembered what happened next: the fight, the screams, the fear, the promises of never seeing each other again, and the regret.

He didn't want to regret anything this time. Blaine would be _his _Blaine once again.

"Hey, Kurt, I just...", Blaine walked in, and realized Kurt was crying and why. He looked at the album and grabbed it from Kurt's hands, sitting down next to Kurt and holding him. "No... Why are you crying, baby?"

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I loved you so much but I was too proud to say it. I don't wanna lose you again", Kurt sobbed, and Blaine giggled, rubbing Kurt's back in soft circles.

"You won't", he said, and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. "The pizza will be here in twenty, so I was thinking maybe I could shower before we eat?", he asked, brushing Kurt's tears away with his thumb.

"Do you mind if I take a shower too?", he asked, and Blaine shook his head.

"No. Of course not", he said, and stood up to grab a towel for Kurt. Kurt took it and smiled. "Now... clothes"

Kurt couldn't help but blush, and when Blaine came back with a blue plaid shirt that matched his eyes and sweatpants, he smiled widely. "You are amazing, Blaine, thank you for everything"

After taking a long shower, Kurt walked to Blaine's bedroom and grabbed his comb, watching as the other man walked out of the bedroom's bathroom.

Blaine was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. He looked flawless, and Kurt's heart sped up. Blaine smiled at him and kissed his neck. "You look perfect"

Kurt finished combing his hair and turned around to kiss Blaine. "I was about to say the same thing"

They ate the pizza on Blaine's bed, while watching tv. They laughed and ended up cudled up, with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest, while he twirled Blaine's curls in his index finger.

"I love you", Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and kissed him. "Me too, Blaine"

They made love silently that night, with tears rolling down Kurt's eyes and Blaine's cries muffled by the pillow.

When both of them reached their climaxes, Kurt entertwined his hand to Blaine's and whispered in his ear eith the softest voice possible. "I could never love anybody else, baby, I love you"


	14. Pearl

**I hope you guys are enjoying! Don't forget to review/comment.**

**Pearl**

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately, tears rolling down their eyes as they murmured things like 'I love you' and 'I'll miss you'. Somehow, they didn't want to be apart from each other, and it hurt to think about it.

When the time came, Kurt got inside the plane and Blaine looked at his phone. Kurt looked like some mystical creature on his background picture, and it made him shiver with pain.

He walked to the recording studio kicking some small rocks, and recorded three songs that day. All of them were about Kurt.

He went home and watched _RENT, _waiting anxiously for Kurt's call.

Their weekend had been incredible: they had gone out for ice cream and sundae, taken pictures, made love and even laughed at their old pictures.

And then Monday came, making them cry but also treasure every second together.

Blaine was almost asleep when his phone rang. It was three in the morning, and he knew Kurt had just gotten home from his rehearsals.

"_Hi, honey", _Kurt said, breathlessly. Blaine sighed.

"How are you? Did you make it ok? How was your flight?", he asked, and Kurt made a sound like he was eating something.

"_It was good, I guess. I'm tired, though", _there was a long yawn that made Blaine shiver. _"I worked all day long. I miss you already"_

Blaine smiled softly, even though he knew Kurt was not seeing it. "God... Me too, Kurt"

There was the sound of Kurt eating again, and then Kurt's soft words. "_How was your day?"_

"Boring", he said, and Kurt giggled. "What are you eating?"

Kurt giggled again. "_Chinese food"_

"Oh...", Blaine said, and there was a long silence. "So... I miss you"

"_Me too. And I really love you", _Kurt said, and Blaine took a deep breath.

"I love you too", he said, but none of them hung up the phone. They stood silent, listening to each other's breathing. "It's late. Aren't you tired? You said you were..."

"_I am, but I don't wanna say goodbye", _Kurt said, his voice sleepy.

"You don't have to hang up", Blaine suggested. "I can be on the line all night long"

Kurt squealed. "_I love you"_

They didn't hung to the next morning when both of them woke up, and somehow they felt complete and extremely happy.

It was an easy day to face, just by knowing they had each other.


	15. Heal The Pain

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I was sick :/**

**Don't forget to review/comment.**

**XV. Heal The Pain**

Blaine adjusted the weight of his bag on his shoulder and breathed in slowly. They had decided Blaine would go to New York – where he was now – and they would make the decision on where to live.

He stepped out of the airport and drove quietly to Kurt's apartment, surprised when he found out there was nobody home. He sighed and grabbed his cellphone, dialing Kurt's number nervously. What if Kurt had changed his mind? He waited for a melodic voice, sounding old, to answer.

"_Blaine, baby...", _Kurt sounded like he was crying.

"Kurt, honey, where are you? I just got here", Blaine asked, scared.

"_I'm next to my place, on that dark street where I usually leave my trash", _Kurt breathed in nervously.

"What? Why?", Blaine asked, leaving his bags at Kurt's door and rushing towards the dark street. Kurt sobbed on the phone.

"_There was this guy, Blaine, and he was SO strong...", _Kurt cried, but Blaine made a silence sound.

"It's ok. I'm almost there", he hung up the phone as he reached the street and found Kurt curled up on the corner, bracing his legs, crying. He knelt down and hugged Kurt, feeling his boyfriend shiver. "It's ok, now, Kurt"

Kurt gave in to the hug, holding Blaine by his shoulder.

"I was so scared...", he cried. Blaine held him stronger. "This guy came out of a bar, and he was drunk, he called me a fag and asked some dirty things, Blaine, when I said no, he..."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "It's ok. I know what happened", he looked down into Kurt's eyes, analizing how messed up Kurt was. He would have bruises all over his body in a matter of hours. Blaine felt an aching pain reach his stomach. "I'll carry you to your house, honey, come on"

He held Kurt in a hug and lift him up, carrying him until they reached the door with Blaine's bags. Kurt gave Blaine the key and Blaine got in, letting Kurt's back reach the couch a minute later.

"Wait just a second", he said, and grabbed his bags, locking the door right after. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should be here to take care of you"

Kurt shook his head, pulling Blaine next to him. "You can't _always _save me, you know?"

Blaine took a deep breath, holding Kurt's perfect face as he leaned in to kiss those soft lips.

"I think you have a fever", Blaine said, feeling that pain in his stomach again. He gently caressed both Kurt's cheeks.

"Yeah... Maybe. I want to take a shower", Kurt said, and tried to stand up, feeling his feet aching. Blaine held him.

"You can't do it alone, baby", was all he said before taking Kurt to the bathroom and helping him shower.

The shower was long and Blaine was extra careful with every inch of Kurt's injured skin, even his scar on the thigh. He kissed Kurt's lips as he wrapped him on a towel.

Kurt smiled with his pupils dilated. "I love you"

Blaine hugged him softly, feeling as Kurt shivered from the cold water and the fever and the contact between the two of them. "Me too. I love you"

They held each other for a long time, and Blaine waited patiently as Kurt picked up which pajamas to wear.

When Kurt was finally ready, they sat side by side and Blaine kissed him. "Blaine... About moving..."

Blaine made a sign for Kurt to stop speaking. "We can talk about it tomorrow. I'm dead, I just want to cuddle"

Kurt nodded, and after taking an Advil, he climbed onto the bed and cuddled with Blaine.


	16. Every Inch Of You

**Every Inch Of You**

They woke up in the morning and the first thing Blaine noticed were Kurt's bruises. He had bruises all over his body, covering his pink skin, making it look a deep purple. He kissed Kurt's lips, feeling sorry. He should have been there, he should _always _take good care of Kurt.

Kurt caressed Blaine's lips. "Good morning, honey"

"You're bruised", Blaine said, breathing heavily. Kurt giggled softly.

"Like you didn't know this would happen", he said, kissing Blaine, who moaned in displeasure.

"Can I see the rest of them?", he asked, and Kurt looked into his eyes before nodding. Blaine took Kurt's clothes off, moaning as he saw all the bruises that covered his boyfriend's body. The first rays of sun invaded the room, and they made every bruise shine, along with Kurt's eyes.

Blaine kissed the bruises, wondering how on Earth somebody could be that pretty, that gorgeous, that perfect. He reached Kurt's mouth and felt Kurt's heartbeats as he kissed Kurt slowly, making it last.

"I wanna marry you", Kurt said, his piercing eyes staring straight into Blaine's.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him again. "I wanna marry you too, Kurt, but right now I want to make you breakfast", he kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, standing up, leaving Kurt beautifully naked, being wrapped by sunlight.

He made waffles, and while waiting for them to get ready, he sighed. He wanted to stay here in New York with Kurt, but after yesterday, he was afraid. He didn't want the most precious thing in his life to be in danger. Kurt deserved more.

He made some orange juice and gave Kurt a few pancakes and a glass of juice. They ate together at Kurt's large room, sharing loving looks, their eyes speaking in the silence.

_He's the one I'm gonna marry_, Blaine thought, smiling goofly. Kurt smiled back and kissed him tenderly.

Once they finished breakfast, Blaine washed the dishes and they sat side by side, holding each other, on Kurt's bed. "So... About moving...", Blaine started.

"We're moving to L.A.", Kurt said, smiling. Blaine looked at him with a confused look crossing his gorgeous face. "They want me at Vogue. VOGUE!", he smiled, and Blaine giggled, kissing him.

"Your dream...", he smiled, holding Kurt's hands. "It'll be great. And if you _ever _miss New York, we can come to visit"

"Of course", Kurt smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "So... when do I move?"

"You can start packing"

They spent long hours packing Kurt's things, mostly because Blaine was in a mood for thickles.

Kurt gave the key to the doorman and called the syndic to make sure everything was settled. He held Blaine's hand as they walked out of the apartment and put all of his things into Blaine's car. They drove slowly, with Kurt singing show tunes most of the way, and when he fell asleep on the back seat, Blaine covered him with his coat and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I'm gonna marry you", he whispered, working on a plan.


	17. Green Eyes Make Me Blue

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know you guys are enjoying it!**

**XVII. Green Eyes Make Me Blue**

"Kurt... Baby, we're home", Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek when he finally pulled the car to a stop. Kurt blinked a few times and yawned, smiling.

"This is the best thing to see when you first wake up", he said, kissing Blaine and moaning uncomfortably. "My bruises are aching"

"Do you want me to take you to a doctor?", he asked, helping Kurt to get out of the car.

"No, sweetheart, I'm fine, I swear", he said, giving Blaine a Eskimo kiss. Blaine locked the car and opened his front door for Kurt, waiting for him and grabbing all of Kurt's bags from his car.

After they were inside, Kurt bit his lower lip and started to chatter about everything he was going to change in the house. Blaine giggled and smiled, happiness finally reaching his eyes. Kurt blushed and smiled, walking up to him and hugging him.

"I can see us making a living here", he said. Blaine kissed his neck.

"Me too"

Later, Kurt called Burt to tell him how everything was going, and told him about his new home and his new life with Blaine. Burt didn't seem surprised at all, asking how Blaine was and if they were ready to take that kind of step in their relationship.

Kurt giggled on the phone and breathed deeply before answering.

"Dad... He's positively the love of my life", he said, and felt Blaine giving him sweet small kisses on the back of his neck.

After the call, Blaine and Kurt sat on the sidewalk holding hands and Kurt bought them popsicles. They stood there and watched the sunset, quietly, happy as they could possibly be.

"So... Maybe tomorrow we can go to Ikea or something to buy some things for the house?", Kurt said, unsure. Blaine kissed the tip of his nose tenderly.

"Of course. But I'm worried about your bruises", he said, sighing. "Why don't you take a bath while I buy something to take care of it?"

Kurt nodded and they shared a quick kiss before Blaine got into his car with his wallet and disappeared into the road, leaving Kurt smiling like a kid. He felt great to be _Blaine's Kurt _again.

He got inside and stripped off his clothes slowly, feeling the warmth of the summer night, closing his eyes so he could feel the scent of Blaine. Being alone in his new home was a little bit uncomfortable, but if he inhaled, he could feel Blaine all around.

He felt an aching pain reach his stomach. He had missed it too much.

He took a long bath, with Blaine's stereo on, playing some random slow songs Cd, and when he was done he wrapped himself on a towel he judged was Blaine's. After all, he didn't know where were the things in the house. It was a black towel and Kurt found it very fluffy.

He laid on Blaine's bed, feeling exhausted. He hadn't done much but was somehow crushed. He laid there wrapped in the towel and it didn't take long until he fell asleep.

When Blaine entered his bedroom and found Kurt lying there, he took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, kissing Kurt's cheek and waiting for Kurt to turn around. When he finally did, his green eyes were turning blue, and Blaine took a deep breath. He loved when Kurt's eyes were changing from green to blue.

Kurt pulled him down with one hand and they kissed for a long time, Blaine's hand touching the hand Kurt had put on the side of Blaine's face.

They eventually pulled away and shared a quick kiss before Blaine stood up. "I bought the things the nurse told me to. I don't know if they'll do any good"

Kurt smiled, his eyes sparkling. "I love you so much"

Blaine kissed his lips softly. "I love you just as much"

They spent a long moment just staring at each other before Blaine grabbed the bottle of cream he had bought. "I'll start with your legs"

Kurt took a deep breath and waited as Blaine covered his body with medicine.


	18. In Your Arms

**Here's a new chapter. I think we're getting close to the end. :/**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy! (:**

**In Your Arms**

"I'm so happy", Kurt said, giggling, holding a few bags from Ikea. Blaine kissed his lips softly.

"I can see that. Are you planning on cleaning our house today? Making your changes?", he asked, opening the car and getting inside.

Kurt shrugged and put the bags on the backseat. "Maybe... Will you help me?"

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's thigh. "Of course I will"

Kurt sighed for the third time. They were moving the couch for the fourth time after Kurt had put some new pillows. The sun was shinning through the open window, hitting their bodies, making them sweat.

"Kurt, baby, make up your mind", Blaine said, taking off his shirt. Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I'm hot"

Kurt nodded and bit his lower lip. "We should take a break. I would looove some lemonade"

Blaine giggled and cleaned the few drops of sweat that covered Kurt's forehead. "I'll make us some"

The taller sat on the couch in front of the fan, breathing in slowly, smiling weakly. There was no reason to be upset. He was redecorating a house with Blaine. That was a good reason to be happy.

Blaine smiled as he stepped into the living room with two glasses of lemonade. He sat down next to Kurt and gave his boyfriend one of the glasses.

"Did you make up your mind? Honestly, I like the couch here", he said, and Kurt half smiled.

"I think it's good enough", he said, taking a long sip of his lemonade. Blaine squeezed his thigh. "Ready for some other changes?"

Blaine sighed and finished his drink. "I'm tired"

Kurt sighed inpatiently. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make this a home"

Blaine noticed how mad Kurt was. Kurt stood up, and Blaine held his wrist, pulling him to lay on the couch. He laid on top of Kurt and kissed him as slow as possible, earning soft moans in response.

"Life's not gonna be perfect, darling. But I promise I'll try to make it as perfect as you deserve", he said, and Kurt twined his fingers to Blaine's hair.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch", he giggled, and Blaine kissed him again.

"You're not", he said, playing with the hem of Kurt's LaCoste shirt.

They gave in to their desires, their clothes lying on the floor, the window half open and the sun burning their naked bodies quietly except for the noise of the fan and the loving moans that left both their mouths.

They took a long bath together and laid on _their _ bed right after it, Kurt still wet.

"You're wet", Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's jawline, neck and finally his lips.

"How many boyfriends did you have after we broke up?", Kurt asked, entertwining their legs.

"Two. The first one was very brief. We were together for a month. His name was William and he was one of my substitute teachers in college", he sighed. "He looked a bit like you"

Kurt bit his lower lip and gave Blaine a soft smile.

"The other one was Josh. He only wanted me for my contacts, but I had a great time with him", Blaine said, shrugging.

"What was he like?", Kurt asked, twirling Blaine's curls in his finger.

"Funny?", Blaine giggled. "He had blond hair and his eyes were black, he was crazy about old tunes and got angry about tiny things. He was sweet and always bought me lunch, and sometimes we had fun times at a circus or something"

Kurt kissed Blaine's colarbone. "Sounds good. I'm sorry he was a jerk"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah... What about you?"

"Only Fred", he shrugged. "I have and intimacy problem. I don't trust a lot of people with... you know, me and my body"

Blaine kissed from Kurt's chest to his hip bone, taking his time there. He looked up into Kurt's perfect eyes, and Kurt pulled him up to kiss him. "Sometimes I forget you are here with me to stay. Sometimes I forget you are real"

"Me too. Feels good and new...", he breathed, enjoying the feeling of their legs entertwined and Blaine breathing next to him.


	19. At Your Door

**New chapter! Sorry for the lack of updates...**

**My inspiration for this chapter was Maroon 5's 'Back At Your Door', if you want to listen to it.**

**Hope you like it!**

**At Your Door**

Kurt let his hand drop to Blaine's thigh. Blaine looked at him and smiled. "Did you have fun today with Wes and David?"

Kurt nodded, caressing Blaine's thigh slowly. "A lot. It was good seeing them after all these years"

Blaine agreed, and Kurt moved his hand a little up so that it touched Blaine's clothed penis. They exchanged a quick look as Blaine hit the gas. "Honey, we should wait until..."

Kurt blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm just excited to be with you"

His boyfriend leaned in and kissed him passionately. "Me too. And I wasn't complaining at all. I just...", he looked down, embarassed, "I don't want a handjob in the car"

_At least not today._

They got inside the house and Blaine thought of how much had changed during the two months they were living together.

The house was once his was now theirs, and it looked like a perfect mix between Blaine and Kurt.

"I feel so tired", Kurt murmured, collapsing on the couch. Blaine smiled and put his keys aside. "This", he looked around. "feels like my home"

Blaine kissed him and pulled him up to dance to Ingrid Michaelson's 'The Way I Am' that some neighbour was listening to.

Kurt giggled when Blaine whirled him and kissed his lips softly. They held each other for a long time after the end of the song, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Do you think putting an engagement ring on food is a good idea?", he asked.

Kurt laughed. "No, it's cocky", Blaine pulled away from the hug and held Kurt's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Bed", he said, gulping. He opened the door and let Kurt inside. Kurt sighed in surprise.

He breathed in slowly, taking in the sight. The bed and the floor were covered in flower petals and a tiny ring box laid on the bed, with a green Post-It note that read: _marry me?_

"Baby...", Kurt said, looking at Blaine wih wide eyes.

"No. Let _me _do the talking", Blaine said, maing Kurt sit on the bed, holding the box. "You said you wanted to marry me. I wanna marry you. We're in love since high school, so it's about time. I wanted to make this special, propose in Paris, but I just couldn't wait until your vacation", he smiled. "I bought you a simple, male ring, because I don't think people should label you the 'woman' in our relatiionship", Kurt looked down, blushing. Blaine knelt down, holding Kurt's hand softly. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt giggled and opened the tiny box in his hands, only to find out it was empty. He looked up to find Blaine holding a beautiful ring, and he blushed. "You have to say yes first"

Somehow, Kurt managed to speak. "I never wanted anything like I wanna marry you. Yes, yes, yes"

Blaine stood up and put the rings in their fingers, kissing Kurt lovingly. "I love you"

"I love you too, fiancé", Kurt said, the word leaving his lips like a spelll, like the promise of a better future.

They ended up making love against the door, with Kurt moving slowly inside of Blaine, earning moans and sweet words. Nothing was between them, but being flesh to flesh, skin to skin, felt right as they came screaming nonsense


	20. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Kurt woke up and stretched himself on the bed. He rolled on his stomach and found Blaine asleep, with one hand on his heart. He looked at the shiny ring on his... _fiancé's _hand and smiled. "It was not a dream"

Blaine opened his eyes and Kurt caressed his cheek. Blaine put his hand on top of Kurt's. "You look so angelic in the morning", Blaine said, and Kurt blushed.

"You look elfic, then", he smiled. Blaine leaned to kiss him, but he turned his face. "Kurt..."

Kurt blinked a few times. "I don't know if I feel comfortable with kissing before brushing my teeth", he explained, and Blaine held him by his neck, pulling him closer and smashing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt hesitated, but when Blaine opened his mouth, their tongues entertwined and he melted into the kiss. Blaine pulled back.

"Comfortable now?", he giggled, and Kurt showed him his tongue.

"Do you want pancakes or waffles?", Kurt said, standing up, but Blaine yanked him down.

"Mmm... I'm lazy", he said, rolling to be on top of Kurt, their hearts beating fast. "I think I'll have Hummel pie for breakfast"

Kurt laughed, and Blaine started kissing, licking and softly biting his neck, cheek, ear and mouth.

"I wanna call my dad, but he's gonna have a heart attack", Kurt said as they ate lunch.

"You _should _call him, honey", Blaine said, nodding.

"Why do you keep calling me honey?", Kurt asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Should I call you Mr. Darcy?", Blaine asked, faking an English accent. Kurt blushed.

"Do it again", he said, panting. Blaine smiled playfully.

"My British accent?", he asked, and Kurt bit his lower lip. Blaine giggled, taking a breath before whispering in Kurt's ear, still faking the accent. "Mr. Hummel, you look quite blushed"

Kurt stood up and kissed him strongly, roughly, and when they broke the kiss they were both panting hard. "God, Blaine, that's the hottest thing you've ever done"

Blaine giggled again. "Thank you. I try", he said, in his normal voice. "But how should I call you?"

"I like darling, sweetheart, sweetie pie, baby, and I have a thing when you call me love", he said, blushing. "You can call me anything, just don't call me honey. I'm _not _food"

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and pulled him to sit on his lap. "Noted, _love"_

Kurt blushed and wet his lips. "What about you? What should I call you?"

Blaine shrugged. "You can call me anything, really, but my favorite pet names are the ones you use in bed", he said, causing Kurt to blush. "Like _Blaine you're a Sex God ", _he said, trying to imitate Kurt's voice.

"I do NOT talk like this", Kurt protested, and Blaine kissed him chastely.

"I love you", Blaine said. Kurt rest his head on his shoulder.

"Me too", Kurt smiled, planting a kiss on Blaine's neck. "You should talk to my dad too"

Blaine kissed the tip of his nose. "Anything for you, babe"

They shared a quick kiss. "Of course I'm planning the wedding", Kurt smiled. "Maybe you could put some hair gel on...?"

Blaine giggled. "Anything you want, but I do want to ask you to do one thing for me", he said, and Kurt nodded. "Can we play a different song? Instead of that traditional song?"

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Of course we can! I've always _hated _that song"

They kissed quickly. "That's why I love you"


	21. Real

**I'm sorry it took a bit too long to update, but thanks for everything. It means a lot to me to know you're enjoying. Thanks and here's a new chapter. (:**

**The Real Thing**

"Hey dad, yes, I'm fine. He's fine. How are you? Glad to know. Vogue's great. Dream-like", Kurt breathed in, slowly. "I have something to say. Dad, Blaine and I are engaged"

"_Why am I not surprised?", _came Burt's voice from the phone. He laughed. "_That's great, kid. I'm proud of you. Is this... what you really want?"_

Kurt sighed in relief. "Yes, dad, more than anything"

"_Well, then I'm happy for you", _he giggled, and Kurt followed. _"When's the big day?"_

"I don't know... Maybe next month.", he said, smiling at Blaine, who was pacing the floor. "I'll purt Blaine on the line. He wants to talk to you. I love you too, bye dad"

Blaine stopped and grabbed the phone. "Good evening, Mr. Hummel"

"_Call me Burt", _the older man said. "_You lucky bastard! Make me son happy, ok? Take good care of him. When I see you again, we're gonna talk"_

Once Blaine put the phone aside, Kurt kissed him. They giggled together and Blaine kissed him again. "This is real, then", he said.

Kurt kissed him slowly, hands on Blaine's bare chest. "Why do I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach?"

–

Back in high school, Blaine had covered Kurt's car with post-it notes, all of them saying 'I love you' in a different language. It was right after their first big fight and right after Kurt's first time as a 'top'.

He remembered Kurt's smile as he saw the car and how he had cried softly, murmuring 'I'm sorry' until Blaine kissed him hard.

–

Kurt kissed Blaine's chest, waking him up from his fantasies. Kurt yawned. "Why are you awake? It's 6 am"

Blaine nodded, caressing Kurt's hair. "I know. I just... I can't sleep".

"Why not?", Kurt kissed Blaine's chest again.

"I don't know... I just wanna be with you tonight, and hold you, and kiss you...", he babbled. "_Love, _I wanna marry right now"

Kurt smiled. "Well, I can't plan a wedding this quick. But next week works for me"

Blaine's eyes widened. "For real?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Blaine, for real"

Blaine kissed the tip of his nose and caressed his hair, until they both fell asleep.

–

They woke up with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest and Blaine's hands around Kurt. They shared a long lovingly look.

"Good morning", Blaine whispered, and Kurt smiled, blinking fastly.

"I love you so so much", he said, his voice a sweet melody. "I'm so glad I get to keep you all to myself"

He felt a warm mouth kissing his neck, and he felt sweet goosebumps. "Did I ever tell you that everytime we make love is a different sensation? Or how much I've missed you when we were apart? I love you, Kurt, I love you very much"

Kurt grabbed Blaine and climbed on top of him. "You convinced me to sleep wearing my boxers. _Only _my boxers. That's how much I love you"

Blaine laughed and they kissed for a long time, before Kurt stood up and Blaine followed.


	22. Best Day Of My Life

**Okay, guys, thank you all so much again! Thanks for favoriting it too (:**

**I didn't want to write the wedding because I thought it would work better like this. If you want me to write the wedding scene, let me know. I'll write it after the fanfic, as a bonus, ok?**

**Enjoy it! :)**

**The Best Day Of My Life**

Kurt was the first one to break the silence as they headed home on the limo. "I love you"

They had just gotten married. Their first dance was Romeo and Juliet 1968's theme song, a song that Blaine had chosen. They slid across the dance floor with grace and made all of Kurt's girlfriends cry and Wes, David and jeff smile.

After that, they had cried with Burt's speech – specially when he said he always thought Blaine would be part of their family – and had laughed with Finn's and Robert's (Blaine's father). They would always remember the four words he had said only once: "I'm proud of you".

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and caressed his hand with his thumb. "I love you too. You were so perfect", he said, kissing Kurt's neck. "And you're mine. You belong to me"

Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek. "We belong to each other"

Blaine smirked and kissed him, looking out of the window when they broke the kiss. It was almost night outside. "Yes", he said, resting his hand on Kurt's thigh, "we belong to each other"

–

Blaine pulled Kurt up and held him like a bride. Kurt laughed. "Blaine, what are you even doing?"

He giggled and opened the door with one hand, still holding Kurt. "We're newly weds. It's tradition"

Kurt rolled his eyes, his laughter coming to an end. "Blaine... We're two gay guys getting married. There's _nothing _traditional in it"

Blaine laughed and put Kurt down on the couch, kissing his neck and biting his earlobe. "_God, _we're married. Forever"

"Yes"

"Did I mention that I never thought marriage was a good thing? That I considered it something useless?", Blaine asked, lying down next to Kurt, their house's door open. Kurt entertwined their fingers. "I change my mind"

"Yes, when we were 18", he said, kissing Blaine's lips softly. He looked at his finger for a long while. "I love our wedding rings"

"I bought them at Tiffany's", Blaine confessed, and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Ohmygod. Blaine, are you out of your mind?", he asked, eyes shining.

"Nope. My album just hit number three on Itunes", he said, smiling.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. I should've asked. I was so busy planning our wedding...", he sighed, and Blaine kissed him slowly, making him moan in pleasure. "I'm proud of you"

They both remembered Blaine's dad and smiled fondly. "So... I was thinking tomorrow morning I could take you to out first honeymoon stop. What do you say?"

Kurt bit his lower lip and let his legs entertwine to Blaine's. Their shoes fell to the ground. "Sounds perfect"

Blaine opened a smile and let his fingers brush against Kurt's softly. He loved the feeling of being so close, so perfectly together. His fingers played with the ring on Kurt's hand, spinning it. Kurt smiled and put his hand on Blaine's cheek. "I never got a chance to say what I wanted at our wedding"

His husband giggled, making his body shake with the vibration. "Yes. We only got thirty minutes alone, and twenty of them were spent making love"

Kurt blushed. "Idiot", he murmured, "But my point is, I wanted to tell you something", he said, and Blaine nodded. "It felt dreamlike", he said quietly. Blaine knew there was more coming, so he didn't interrupt. "I remember being lonely and sad before you came around, and just like that I found happiness with you", he smiled. "When I walked away almost six years ago, I wanted to go back and hold you forever. I was too young and too naïve to know that meant I really loved you", he gulped. "I love everything about you, even when you call me 'honey' and tell me to make up my mind. You are the best thing in my life right now and I love you, I'm so glad you went to New York to find me, I'm glad you never gave up on us, I'm proud to call you my _husband"_

Blaine's smile was contagious, and he kissed Kurt as slowly as possible. "I could never give up on us, Kurt, mainly because I love you more than I love myself", he kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love everything about you too, and sometimes I doubt if I'm good enough for you and your perfection. I never thought I could be this happy, this complete, and I still remember when you rolled your eyes at me and called me childish back in high school because I said I wanted to marry you", he kissed Kurt's eyelids and the small, pretty tears that covered his porcelain face. "You're my angel, Kurt"

They kissed passionately, Kurt's and Blaine's stomach doing flips, and when they broke the kiss, Kurt started to take off Blaine's suit and shut the door. They kissed again once Kurt was back on the couch, and Kurt looked at him with pretty blue eyes. "You are"

Blaine looked confused. "I am what?"

Kurt kissed him. "You are more than enough to me"


	23. Pure Poetry

**Thanks for all your kind comments! They really make my day.**

**I would like to know if there's anything that you guys wanted to see in this fanfic, so I can write something about it...**

**Pure Poetry**

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips chastely to wake him up. It was his favorite holliday, and he wanted to make their first Valentine's Day together as special as possible.

"Morning", Blaine whispered, making Kurt roll on the bed and smile, yawning. "Happy Valentine's Day", he said, handing Kurt a beautiful sunflower.

Kurt stook the flower and smiled. "You are perfect. Happy Valentine's Day"

Blaine kissed him a little longer, holding on to him, making him moan. "What do you want do to today?"

His husband yawned again, looking out of the window. "It's raining. We could stay inside and have heart-shaped waffles for breakfast", he suggested, and Blaine laughed.

"Don't you want something fancy?", he asked, and Kurt shrugged, standing up.

"No. I already have you, right?", he winked, going to the bathroom.

–

After a while, Kurt came out of the bathroom and found Blaine on the kitchen, making his heart-shaped waffles. He smiled and hugged his husband from the back.

"I can't believe this is really happening", he whispered, smelling Blaine.

"What?", his husband asked, turning around to hug him.

"Us. Married", he said, and Blaine kissed him. "I never thought I would _really _happen"

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, something childish that made Kurt's heart go 'wee', and smiled. "Me neither. But we dreamed about it"

"A lot", Kurt laughed.

And it was true. They spent most of their teenage years plotting their big wedding and Kurt already had six different color schemes that ended up on the trash after a brutal fight.

Blaine put the waffles on the table with Kurt's cup of coffee and one glass of milk to himself. He stared as Kurt ate his first waffle and took a sip of his coffee. Kurt looked puzzled. "Why are you lookig at me that way?"

Blaie watched as he blushed furiously and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I just... It feels so good to be with you, and to know this time is forever. Now we can plan everything together, and it feels so..."

Kurt smiled. "You are precious, Blaine Anderson"

"So are you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"

They giggled and resumed eating their breakfast.

–

Blaine had his head on Kurt's lap, and was twirling his hair on his fingertips. "Can you read to me? This next part is so lovely and it reminds me of you", he said, looking to Kurt's 'Nights In Rodanthe' that they were both reading.

Kurt nodded, clearing his throat. "_When I sleep, I dream of you, and when I wake, I long to hold you in my arms. If anything, our time apart has only made me more certain that I want to spend my nights by your side, and my days with your heart", _Kurt breathed in slowly. He loved this book and never imagined someone would ever remember him while reading something so beautiful. "Wow, Blaine, thank you"

Blaine shook his head. "Even though this is good, is not perfect, you know?"

Kurt looked up, closing his book. "What do you mean?"

"Is not perfect to describe you. It's too... small. You are like poetry, Kurt, there isn't anything else in this world as beautiful as you", he whispered in Kurt's ear, making him shiver with goosebumps.

"Please, don't, you'll make me cry...", he said, and Blaine held him as he let a few tears of joy fall.

"I'm one lucky bastard"

Kurt laughed, looking up and kissing Blaine, tasting his perfectly salty lips and his love. "So am I"

They held each other for a long time, before Blaine yanked him up to the bed, kissed him and started to tickle him. Kurt flinched and laughed like a three-year old, feeling his husband leaning in to get on top of him.

After making love with most of their clothes on, they laid together side by side, and Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "If I wasn't already married to you, I'd marry you again"

Kurt moaned because he felt the same way about Blaine, but he couldn't bring himself to speak after hearing things like that all through the day.

He could get used to it.

–

**Next chapter will be a little angsty, ok?**

**Just a little...**


	24. Stronger

**Hey guys, it's been really hard to update, but here's another chapter. I think we'll have one or two more, and then we come to the end... :/** **I apologize again, thank you all and enjoy your reading!**

**Stronger**

Their first big fight happened about two years after their wedding night. They began arguing about something stupid and ended up shouting dumb things at each other. Kurt slammed the door and Blaine called him a pussy. They cried quietly for hours, until Kurt came out of the bedroom and looked down.

"I'm not happy anymore. I wanna break up", he said, making Blaine sigh. He held out his hand and looked at Kurt's wedding ring.

"Please, give it back", he pleaded, and Kurt shook his head.

"It won't come out". Blaine held Kurt's hand and slipped his ring finger into his mouth, sucking it. Kurt looked up and their eyes locked. Blaine finally managed to get the ring out and he sighed. "I love you. And I know you love me, even if you're too stubborn to admit it. Can we _talk _about this?", he said.

They fell silent, Kurt's finger wet with his husband's saliva. After long moments, Kurt closed the space between them and hugged Blaine. He knew Kurt would never admit he was wrong, but he was a bit surprised when Kurt didn't apologize. But then again, they were both to blame. They just held each other as Blaine put his ring back on.

Kurt trailed Blaine's chest with his thumb. "I'm such a pig sometimes", he sighed, making his husband laugh."I love you", he said, kissing Blaine softly.

They kept quiet for a while until Blaine spoke again. "We never talked about babies, did we?"

The question caught Kurt off guard, and he nearly fell off the bed. Blaine giggled and pulled him close. "Are you alright?", he asked. Kurt laughed and his husband followed, kissing his skin every now and then. When they were done, Kurt looked at Blaine with something akin to astonishment.

"Do you mean it?", he asked, and Blaine nodded. "Jesus, babies?", he asked, laughing. Blaine captured his lips in a kiss. Kurt wet his lips. "Could she wear Channel?", he asked.

"Wow, already picking the sex?", Blaine joked. They kissed again quickly, thinking about how lucky they were for being with their soulmate.

–

After a few hours just laying down on bed, they spent the rest of their day looking for babies to adopt, thinking about how they would fit another room in their house, planning every tiny detail.

–

Their first try didn't go as planned. Blaine suspected the woman who interviewed them was a closeted homophobic, so they didn't get the first baby girl. They traveled to Paris and Kurt cried a few times, but as soon as they got to the Eiffel Tower, it simply vanished.

Their second try was a bit better. It was a male man that interviewed them, and he was all kinds of nice, paying attention to every detail and giving them especific tips about interviews for adoptions.

The tall man walked out with a smile on his face, but they didn't get the girl because they thought their house was too small.

–

They bought a house a little bit bigger, with a huge yard on front, closer to Kurt's job and with a beautiful white fence. The adoption company went there again, and as the day to get the results approached, Kurt cried every night, afraid this time they didn't get their baby girl again.

He had promised himself it would be their last shot.

–

They named her Judy, after Judy Garland. She had curly hair and green eyes, just a tiny little newborn when they adopted her.

Her mother was a teenager who got pregnant at fifteen, and she reminded Kurt of Quinn. Judy was smart and they took good care of her, better care than anyone could have predicted. Carole and Burt were always spoiling her when they visited, and Blaine's parents were always kind to her.

Blaine said they treated her better than they treated either him or Kurt.


	25. Epilogue

**Ok, first of all, I'm reall sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Second, I'm so sad this is the end! This fanfic was my little baby, and it's a bit sad for me to say goodbye.**

**I hope you guys liked it. You are amazing and thank you so much for eveything!**

**I apologize again, thank you all and enjoy your reading!** **-**

**Epilogue: Love Is You**

Judy held Sarah's hand as they walked into the cemetery.

"Mommy?", the blond haired girl asked, clutching to her mom's long skirt.

Judy looked down at her. "Yes, baby?"

"I don't like in here. It's cold!" Judy giggled softly and pulled into her arms. Sarah was five years old now, and she looked a lot like her father, Aames, a blond Australian man that she met two years after the last of her parents – or dads, as she liked to call them – died.

She stopped when she reached the two tombstones that laid side by side. The one on the left was older, with a beautiful picture of Kurt and extremely decorated, and it read: _Kurt Hummel-Anderson, unbelievably incredible husband, greatest papa and the world's most fashionable man._ The other one was newer, with a picture of Blaine that Kurt had taken two days before he died, and it read: _Blaine Anderson, the greatest husband possible, the best daddy and Kurt's savior._

"Who are they? They have my middle name!", Sarah squealed, puzzled.

Judy put her down and knelt in front of her. "These are my parents"

Sarah wrinkled her little nose. "But they're two men!"

The mother laughed. "Well, yes, but they were the best couple I've ever met"

And with that, she started telling her their entire love story.

–

Kurt died quietly, in his sleep, on a hazy afternoon. He was suffering with a lot of diseases that came with his age, but Blaine stayed by his side until the very end.

On the morning Kurt died, Blaine held his hand and read Kristin Chenoweth's book to him, his voice coming out as a whisper, his thumb tracing patterns on Kurt's hand.

"Honey?", Kurt asked. Blaine stopped reading and put his glasses down.

"What?"

"I want you to put that I was the world's most fashionable man", he said. Blaine smiled, trying to hide his tears.

"Where?"

"On my tombstone"

–

When he realized Kurt was dead, he kissed his lips softly and whispered 'I love you' as many times as possible. He later found a piece of paper folded in two, with '_Blaine' _written on top of it. He unfolded it and read it ever so slowly. 

_I love you. And I hope to see you soon._

_Here's what I want you to put on your tombstone:_ _Blaine Anderson, the greatest husband possible, the best daddy and Kurt's savior._

_Thank you._

Blaine had cried during weeks.

–

Blaine died three weeks after that, with Judy laying in bed with him, counting stars. He handed her the paper that Kurt had given him asked her to write those exact same words and then bury him with that note.

She cried.

Blaine took her hand and took as deep breath. "Promise me you won't let our love story be forgotten"

She nodded and forced a smile. "I promise"

–

After telling Sarah the PG version of her dads story, she realized her little daugther was crying, so she took her in her arms and hugged her.

"I don't want it to end, mommy"

Judy kissed the top of her head. "It doesn't have to. You can tell everybody about your two grandpas"

The little girl's face lit up with a smile. "Really?"

"Really", she said, and holding Sarah close, she walked out of the cemetery, knowing that, wherever they were, they were together.

Cause that was the way it was supposed to be.

**The End**


End file.
